


第四夜

by MissTarus



Category: KinKiKids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTarus/pseuds/MissTarus





	第四夜

第一夜  
“剛大人回来了。”坐在廊下玩着皮球的奈奈听到了熟悉的风铃声赶紧跑去门口迎接，正在院子里照顾花草的夏目看着奈奈蝴蝶一样的背影露出了无奈又宠溺的笑意。自剛大人去京都评定妖怪作乱已经数月有余，奈奈一直抱着皮球整日蔫蔫的坐在廊下掰着手指数剛大人走了多少天，今日终于把人盼回来了，小丫头的情绪藏都藏不住。  
“剛大人，欢迎回家！”奈奈冲到门口，对着一脸疲倦的堂本剛鞠了一个夸张的躬，便目不转睛的盯着剛大人怀里睡得正香的一团白绒。  
“剛大人，这是给奈奈的礼物吗！”小孩子不懂得掩饰自己的心思，好奇与喜欢都写在了脸上，可是怀里的熟睡的白团子似乎并不怎么愿意理这个小丫头，眼睛睁开一条缝瞟了一眼她后便在堂本剛的怀里转了个方向，冲着奈奈的尾巴还挑衅般的扫了扫。  
“小狗狗是不是不喜欢我啊！”奈奈有些受打击的问，想摸摸他的手都收了回来。  
狗？居然把我认成了狗，你怕是活够了吧！怀里的白团子蹭的抬起头，颇有气势的斜睨了一眼奈奈，气哼哼的又转了回去。  
“不是狗狗哦！是小狐狸！”剛看着气的发出哼哼声的小家伙笑着对奈奈说“光一没有不喜欢奈奈哦，奈奈摸摸光一光一就会和奈奈成为好朋友了！”说完将装睡的小狐狸放在地上，示意奈奈摸摸他软软的毛发。  
小狐狸本是一百个不情愿，但是鉴于现在在身上安抚的手过于舒服，他就决定给个面子让眼前这个小屁孩摸一摸了。  
“呐，剛先生，为什么叫他光一啊！”奈奈小心的摸了摸后，好奇的问。  
“捡到他的时候正好是新年，他躲在石头缝里，一道光打在他身上我才发现了他，就起了名字叫光一，新年的第一道光嘛。”剛笑着说完摸了摸小狐狸的头，光一很受用的用鼻子顶了顶他的手。  
“好好听的名字啊，剛先生给小狐狸起的名字比给奈奈起的名字好听多啦！”  
夏目听着前院传来的笑声脸上也挂着笑意，安静了数月的院落终于因为剛先生的回家重新有了生气，想着剛先生带回来的小家伙也会很快融入到这里。

剛回到了自己的房间，换下衣服，露出的是布满伤痕的身体，他叹了口气，把夏目招呼进来替他上药。  
“剛先生走了小半年，我们都很担心您。”夏目一边替剛换药一边说，这次京都大乱，几家阴阳师都没有平定战火，随着伤亡越来越多，已经隐居多年的剛先生亲自去评定战乱，大天狗一族本就不是好惹的族类，这次又与茨木童子酒吞童子等联手，战况一度十分凶险，就连他也是九死一生才勉强与大天狗一族签订了停战协议。  
“大天狗一族向来与狐族交好，狐族去没有出面帮助他们，真是奇怪。”夏目一边上药一边说。  
“狐族出现了内乱，自顾不暇，又怎么会去管别人的事。”堂本剛把玩着自己的扇子，探头去看在院子里被奈奈追着跑的光一，小狐狸虽然小，但是动作却机敏的很，一个回合下来，奈奈累的坐在地上喘了起来，光一晃着尾巴慢吞吞的在院子里闲逛。  
“光一！”剛喊了他一声，小狐狸马上颠颠的跑了过来，想要爬到廊下，奈何台阶过高身量又小，努力了半天也没爬上来，不由得委屈巴巴冲着剛哼哼唧唧撒起了娇，奈奈在一旁看着光一吃瘪开心的拍手笑了会儿，倒也是很有爱心的过去把他抱到了上面。  
小狐狸刚被报上去被迈着四条小短腿跑到剛的身边，四爪并用往剛身上爬，堂本剛本来就是半披着衣服，被小家伙的动作一弄，衣服散了下来，上半身尽数展现，而光一似乎很满意自己的作品，伸出舌头舔了舔剛，还冲着夏目龇牙咧嘴，似乎在宣示着自己主权。  
“这家伙！”剛哭笑不得的摸了摸光一，抱起他亲了亲他的额头，放下后，刚才和霸道无比的小家伙呆呆的站在那，一时没反应过了。  
我被亲了！光一内心反复响着着这个声音。  
看着他呆呆的样子，剛和夏目都笑了起来，一时间，冷清了很久的院子终于重新回到了曾经的样子。

“你不会认为那家伙是一只普通的狐狸吧！”冈田准一来看剛的时候，一眼就发现了院子里多出来的生物，没有一根杂色的白狐狸正大爷般的躺在剛的腿上睡觉，冈田看着白狐狸额间若隐若现的一点红，有些担心的说。  
堂本剛摇了摇头，笑着说：“我当然知道他不是一般的狐狸，这世道要是真的捡着一只普通的狐狸，我可是赚到了。”  
怀里的光一耳朵动了动，对剛的这个回答极度不满，他伸出爪子，勾花了剛身上穿着的和服的花纹，剛静静的看着他任性的举动，并未出声呵斥，对这一切已经习以为常。  
为什么要在自己灵力受损极其严重的时候捡回来一只狐狸还用自己仅剩的灵力替他治好了受伤的后腿，剛自己都忘了原因，只是看着小家伙慢慢的精神了起来他也由衷的高兴，带回院子也是想给奈奈找一个玩伴，只是从回到这个院子第一天起，光一就开始黏着自己，吃饭的时候要自己喂，睡觉的时候不愿意睡在夏目为他准备的窝里非要和剛一起，甚至洗澡的时候也只有剛可以靠近他，夏目和奈奈谁碰他他就咬谁。  
剛伸出手摸了摸怀中软软的光一，他的身量比刚捡回来的时候大了很多，也许再过段时间，就会化成人形吧，不知道化成人形的光一会不会也是一个任性的小孩子，会不会跑到自己的怀里撒娇，剛陷入到自己的想象中情不自禁的笑出了声。  
“剛？”准一疑惑的看着他，他认识的剛一直以来都是一个喜怒不形于色的人，脸上总是挂着疏离的笑，而现在这种发自内心的笑意是他从未见过的。  
“啊，抱歉啊小准，让你看到了我深藏的一面呢！”剛打趣的说。  
怀里的光一也随着剛的笑声醒了过来，虽然从剛的腿上蹦了下来，但是依旧趴在剛的身边，一脸敌意的看着冈田准一。  
这家伙三天两头来找剛，真的好讨厌啊！  
“剛，如果光一是九尾狐一族的人……”冈田的话未说完便被光一打断，光一冲到了冈田面前，摆出了进攻的姿态，喉咙里发出了威胁的声音。  
“光一！”剛赶忙招呼他，而冈田也被光一吓了一跳，差点条件反射的使出符咒伤到他，光一与冈田僵持了一会儿后，收回了锋利的爪子，不顾剛的呼喊，跑了出去。  
“脾气怎么这么大！”冈田看着光一的背影嘟囔着。  
“小准，就算是九尾狐族，也不全都是玉藻前……”  
“我只是担心，剛，你那次实在是……”  
“过去的事情就让他过去吧。”  
两个人静静的品着茶，蹲在转角处的光一抬起头望了望天，额头中的一抹红却愈发的醒目了。

“今天干嘛要凶小准！”剛故作严厉的点了点光一的额头，教育到“不可以对客人这样没礼貌哦！”  
还不是因为他和你太亲近了！  
只是光一无法说话，所有的情绪全部化为了“呜呜”声。  
“其实啊，小准是担心我啊，因为很多年前，我被九尾狐族伤了差点丢了性命。”剛一边铺被一边絮絮叨叨，并没有注意到光一一瞬即逝的目光。  
“但是我相信，就算光一是九尾狐族，光一也不会伤害我的对不对！”  
光一走了过去，轻轻舔了舔剛的手，趴在了一边，看着剛躺进了被褥里，轻轻帮他吹灭了灯火。一双眸子在黑暗中闪着复杂的光。  
安睡的这个人，明明可以用灵力去感知自己是否是危险的存在，却从未这样做，就仿佛相信我不会伤害他，是一件理所当然的事情一样。  
只是这种相信中透露的一丝不安，怕是连他自己都没发现吧。

奈奈十五岁生日的时候，光一化成了人形，他并没有成为一个小孩子，而是以一个少年的姿态，突兀的出现在大家的面前。  
“天啊，光一居然这么帅！要是你早一点化成人形，我就不会喜欢夏目那块木头了！”奈奈惊呼。  
剛嘴角含笑的看着光一，不发一言的起身，在光一慌乱的目光注视下，替他整理好了凌乱的衣衫，本想摸摸他的头发，但是眼前的少年已经不是在他怀中撒娇的小狐狸了，他比自己还高一点，剛抬起的手轻轻的放下，眼中不知为何竟有了一些落寞。  
而面前的少年，轻轻蹲下身，将自己的头往剛的手里蹭，剛一愣，轻轻的摸了摸他软软的头发后将他拉起来，笑着说：“已经是大人了，可不能再像曾经一样撒娇了。”  
光一低着头，一直不出声，却在剛转身的时候拉住了他的手，剛有些诧异的回过头看着他，光一的眼神有些犹豫，却始终为松开自己手中的温暖，良久，他轻轻开口，声音竟然有些小心翼翼：  
“剛！我可以，这样叫你吗？”  
剛看着两个人相牵的手，轻轻的摇了摇，笑着说：“可以啊。Kochan。”  
因为，我也一直在盼着你化成人形，长大的那一天啊。

化成人形的光一并没有像剛想的那样变成一个任性的“孩子”，相反，以前是狐狸的时候，他最喜欢的做的事情就是破坏夏目刚刚打理好的院子弄脏奈奈刚刚收拾好的屋子，而现在他虽然不大和夏目说话，但是总是沉默不语的跟在夏目身后帮助他打理花草，虽然依旧不和奈奈玩，但也会跟在奈奈身后收拾屋子。  
唯有粘着剛这一点没有变，大多数时候，他会乖乖的待在剛的身边，看着剛处理委托，看着剛看书，看着剛画画，看着剛偶尔探探三味线。  
变成人形第一晚，剛本打算让光一睡在他隔壁的房间，只是入夜后光一规规矩矩的跪坐在剛的床褥上，可怜巴巴的看着他，剛犹豫了一下，还是将手中抱着的被褥铺在了自己房间，而光一看着他铺好后，将两床被褥拉近，使中间没有一丝空隙。  
“干嘛要这样！”  
“想离剛近一点，喜欢剛身上的味道。”光一用遮住脸，只露出一双亮亮的眼睛。剛被光一盯得有些不好意思，他迅速的吹熄了烛火，掩饰住自己在烛光下红红的脸。  
剛用被子蒙住自己的脸，想要掩饰自己有些急促的呼吸声，他不知道自己到底在做什么，他知道光一也没有睡，所以他连动都不敢动。  
他喜欢着光一，他喜欢上了他的小狐狸。  
他并不知道自己什么时候对光一的感情有了变化，也许是某一天光一为自己叼来了一束花，也许是某一天看着光一在院子里追着一只蝴蝶，这些似乎都不重要了。  
他同样不安，光一是狐族，就算不是九尾狐族也一定与之有着联系，九尾狐族与人类的矛盾一直隐隐不发，众阴阳师都在他们手下吃过亏，也许两个种族之间终有一战，若真的到了那个时刻，他和光一之间会是怎么样的处境。  
“睡吧！”光一伸手握住了他有些颤抖的手，轻轻的摩挲，剛就在这摩挲中平静下来，他掀开被子，看着黑暗中，刚刚变成人形的光一眼睛亮亮的注视着他，他伸出手摸着他的眼睛，笑着说：“光一也睡吧。”

“呐光一！”奈奈看着光一坐在廊下发呆，端着切好的西瓜凑了过去，夏目还在院子里忙碌着，奈奈一边啃着西瓜一边看着夏目，含糊不清的说：“你说，夏目为什么不喜欢我啊！我很贤惠的！”  
光一侧过头，打量着豪放啃着西瓜的奈奈，又看了看自己溅上了西瓜汁的衣服，吐槽道：“你如果吃西瓜的时候不乱喷，也许那家伙会喜欢你！”  
“喂！”  
多年的相处经验已经让奈奈知道自己在光一这里是听不到什么好话的，她也懒得理他，一边吃着西瓜一边看着挥汗如雨的夏目，直到夏目收拾好工具准备离开，奈奈的西瓜也吃完了。  
“光一喜欢剛先生吧。”奈奈一边收拾一边问，而光一因为这句话瞬间变得僵硬了起来。  
但是他没有说话。  
“其实我和夏目都看得出来啊，那些来找剛先生办事的委托人也看出来了，他们会问我和夏目，剛先生身边那个人啊，看别人的时候冷冰冰的怪吓人的，只有看剛先生的时候，永远那么温柔。”  
“剛先生那么温柔的人，大家都喜欢他呢！但是光一先生的喜欢大概和我们的喜欢完全不一样吧！”  
光一没有说话，奈奈收拾好了便端着盘子起身离开，刚走了几步，便听见身后传来光一的声音：  
“我喜欢他，并不是因为他是剛先生，只是因为他是剛而已。”  
奈奈一愣，似乎没太理解“剛先生”和“剛”有什么不同，可是看着光一认真的侧脸和放在身侧紧攥的拳头，明明是一句莫名其妙的话，却像是再说一句了不起的决心。  
如果夏目能这样就好了！奈奈心中长叹一口气。  
光一听着奈奈离开，他静静的转头看向另一边，目光所及空无一人，但是光一知道，柱子后面，站着一个人。  
剛没有动，他知道光一在看他，在等他出来，但是他不敢，他不知道说些什么，他心中是开心的，因为光一喜欢他，但是更多的是慌乱，尽管知道自己也喜欢着光一，但是他不敢将这段感情公之于众，京都城最有名的阴阳师恋上了一个狐妖，且不论人妖殊途，更何况是和人族矛盾重重的狐族。  
光一听着柱子后面传来跌跌撞撞远去的声音，他有且勉强的扯出一个笑意，笑意中泛着星星点点的苦涩，仿佛周遭的空气都变了味道。  
那一晚，光一依旧牵着剛的手入睡，这是从化为人形的第一天后养成的习惯，而这一夜，两个人都没有睡，尽管都闭着眼睛，但是混乱的呼吸出卖了一切。

日子就这样一天一天的过去，两个人依旧如往常一样，虽然不说，但是深埋于心的种子却疯狂生长蔓延，光一在身边的时候，剛没办法静下心来看书，他总会想着光一在干什么，有没有在看他，而光一也总是在吃饭或者和剛在一起的时候，有意无意的盯着他，眼神中透露出的却是不再掩饰的情意。  
两个人对彼此的感情周围的人一清二楚，没有灵力的人并不知道光一是狐妖，只当他是一个普通的少年，每每遇到年纪稍大的委托人过来总会热心的问起他们的事情，也会打趣说要将谁家的姑娘介绍给剛先生身边的少年，不知道剛先生舍不舍得。  
面对这样的话，光一总是冷眼相待，而剛总是笑着一言不发。  
“哎，你说，是他们先捅破那层纸，还是我们先捅破那张纸！”奈奈漫不经心的一边干活一边问着夏目，夏目涨红了脸一言不发，好半天不说话，奈奈拍了拍夏目劝慰道：“没事没事，你别紧张，多学学剛先生。”  
夏目和奈奈最终输掉了这场比赛，夏目磕磕绊绊涨红了脸在奈奈的成人礼上对奈奈表了白，奈奈捂着嘴控制住了自己的尖叫声，在奈奈被夏目拥在怀里的同时，光一牵起了剛的手，两个人看着一脸激动的奈奈和有些不好意思的夏目，宽大的衣袖下是紧紧相握的手。  
所有人都以为日子就这么一天一天的过去，只是一直韬光养晦的九尾狐族在一个深夜洗劫了京都城，一时间，所有的阴阳师全部出动平定这场战乱。战火越烧越旺，人族对九尾狐族恨之入骨。  
光一就在这个时候消失了，他的离开，悄无声息，就仿佛他从未来过这个院子一样。  
“光一他……”奈奈不愿意说出她心中的恐惧，她看着安静坐在廊下的堂本剛，欲言又止。  
而剛似乎并没有因为光一的离开有任何改变，外面战火纷飞，他安静的待在这座院落，仿佛周遭的一切都与他无关，他每天坐在廊下看书赏花，在光一刚离开的日子里，奈奈和夏目试图去探听他的消息，而剛一直都没有行动，仿佛光一不曾出现在他的世界里一样。  
人族本就在与大天狗的的战役中顺势惨重，还为恢复元气又遭遇了劲敌九尾狐族，慢慢就有些招架不住，一时间，人族出于劣势，请剛先生出面的信件每天都飞到这间院落。  
而剛始终视而不见。  
面对着剛晦暗不明的态度，接踵而至的是流言蜚语，传闻剛先生与一狐族有着牵扯不清的感情，因此才不愿出手，更有留言说，与剛先生牵扯不清的那位狐妖并非寻常狐妖，而是现在狐族族长的独子。  
随着留言的愈演愈烈，本来可气的信件变了味道，总有人来门口叫骂，骂堂本剛是非不分，人妖相恋本就违背常理，现在竟然为了自己的感情见死不救，就看着狐族在京都城内肆意妄为。  
奈奈气不过想要理论，堂本剛总是淡淡的笑着，说：“罢了！”  
京都城内的战乱越来越严重，堂本剛将奈奈和夏目安排离开京都，奈奈和夏目本不愿离开，可是在堂本剛的一再坚持还是拧不过他，同意了他的安排。  
“剛先生，大概是在等他吧！”离开的那天，夏目说道。  
“要是遇到危险，要保护好奈奈，跟着我这么久，总会学到一些本领的。”堂本剛没有回答这个问题，轻轻的排着夏目的肩膀说：“我不在了，你们都要好好的！”  
“我们会回来看你的！”奈奈开口说，而夏目静静的看着堂本剛，深深的鞠了一躬。  
堂本剛看着夏目和奈奈的马车远去，他回到了只剩他一人的院子，曾经这个院子充满了欢声笑语，夏目在院子里修建花草，奈奈和光一在亭子里玩，委托人会时不时过来和他聊聊天……只是现在，只剩下他自己了。  
他泡了壶茶，拿出自己的三味线，在烟熏袅袅的水雾中轻轻弹拨。  
甚至连对面做了个人他都没有抬头。  
“你来了。”一曲终了，堂本剛放下了三味线，抬头看着对面的人，一身白衣的光一身后是九条雪白的尾巴，额间是一朵绚烂无比的彼岸花，他安静的坐在剛的对面，短期面前的茶杯，将杯中的茶一饮而尽。  
“你从一开始就在我身边，早就知道对付我们这些阴阳师的方法，为什么一直不动手。”剛一边搅着壶中的水一边静静的问，他没有抬头，微微颤抖的手却出卖了他内心的不安。  
“你早就知道了我的身份，为什么一直不动手。”光一将茶杯放下，静静的看着剛，而剛始终低着头，一言不发。  
两个人在氤氲的水气中沉默着，良久，光一握住了剛搅拌的手，就像曾经一样，轻轻的握住，用拇指摩挲了一下他的手背。  
“我可以抱抱你吗！”光一看着他，轻轻的说。  
剛没有说话，而他的回答对光一来说似乎也不那么重要，他站起身，将剛拥入怀中。  
“你第一次将我从石头缝里抱出来的时候，我就闻到你身上香香的，很奇怪吧，明明你那个时候浑身都是伤，明明你那个时候应该浑身都是血腥味儿，但是我却闻到了香气。”  
“你相信一见钟情吗？说出来你可能又要笑我了，从见到你第一眼开始，我就喜欢上了你。很可笑吧，明明是故意接近你的，明明我那么心狠手辣为了接近你不惜自己弄伤自己的腿博取你的同情。”  
“我也不是讨厌夏目，我也不讨厌冈田，只是我很嫉妒他们，他们可以正大光明的在你身边，而我却不能。”  
“在你身边越久，我就越害怕，因为我无法控制我对你的感情。九尾狐和人族终有一站，我在你身边这么多年就是为了这场战争，我怀着如此不纯的接近如此善良的你，我有什么资格获得你的喜欢。”  
“那你呢，你想怎么做，自行了断吗？因为你不愿对我出手，你有不能背叛阴阳师，所以，你打算用这种愚蠢的方式解决这一切吗？”  
剛一僵，他迅速的去拿自己贴身放着的那张符咒，却发现，那张符咒已经捏在了光一的手中。  
“光一！还给我！”  
剛在光一怀中挣扎，可是光一却紧紧的抱着他，轻吻着他的发顶，不停地说：“剛，让我抱一会儿，别动，让我抱一会儿！”  
“你不要做傻事！”堂本剛挣扎不过，拉着光一的手抬起头看他，总是带着笑的大眼睛里盛满了泪水“我也没办法，我怎么可能对你出手！可是我……我毕竟有我自己的责任啊……”  
“别哭啊剛！”光一用手擦去剛脸上的眼泪，笑着说：“奈奈那个小丫头以前总喜欢拽我的尾巴，夏目一声不吭的总是把最大的鱼给我，还有总是来找你聊天的那个老婆婆，每次来都对我说’小狐狸啊，你可要保护好剛先生啊！’还有隔壁的大叔，总是给我拿那些甜的倒牙的点心，就好像你爱吃甜食我就也爱吃甜食一样……”  
“大家都是温柔善良的人，我怎么忍心伤害他们！”剛愣愣的听完光一的絮叨，忽然意识到有什么不对，他一把推开光一，扯开他的衣襟，光一的胸口贴着一张符咒，而隐隐发光的符咒告诉着他，光一已经催动着这张符。  
“光一！”剛惊慌失措的想要去毁掉那张符咒，可是刚碰上便被大力弹开了。他满脸的泪，不停的说着：“不要不要，这不是你的错，是我的错，是我不该爱上你……”一面不停的想办法去制止光一的动作。  
“不是你的错啊剛，如果我当时没有故意让你遇见，你也就不会这么痛苦了。这一切都是因为我，也该由我来了断这一切了！”光一笑着摸了摸剛的脸，曾经圆圆的脸颊因为这段时间的变故有些消瘦了，光一看着剛的眼睛，笑着说：“我很开心的，剛，能够遇见你，能够被你哀伤，是我最开心的事情。”  
“我可以亲亲你吗？”  
剛抬起头，他看着光一的脸，轻轻的吻住了他，最初由剛主动的吻很快被光一剥夺了主动权，光一疯狂的掠夺者剛的气息，仿佛要将他刻在灵魂中一样。  
“听我说……”光一的气息逐渐微弱“花园的东南角埋着对付族长的方式，狐族已经厌倦这这场战争，只要族长一死，大家便会停战，他们会离开人族聚居的地方，隐居山林，不再插手人族的事。”环着剛得手臂慢慢松开，光一笑着看着剛，打趣道：“跟在你身边这么久，总算是学了点真本事。”说完便彻底催发这张符咒。  
“光一，我欠你一条命，记得下辈子，找我来要。”光芒四射间，剛被大力的弹开，他看着光一变成了无所的光点，渐渐消失，他伸出手，握住一粒微光轻轻的亲了亲自己的紧握的手。  
“你一定要记得要找我！”  
寂静的院子里，回荡着剛绝望的哭声。

大阴阳师堂本剛与冈田准一联手封印了九尾狐族族长，却因伤势过重，不就便离开了人世。  
九尾狐族群龙无首，很快便节节败退，因两族都伤势惨重，便签订停战协定，自此，九尾狐一族隐居山林，再无踪迹。

 

第二夜  
“大人你不能进去，你不能进去！哎呦！”门被大力的打开，堂本剛坐在一群歌姬舞姬小倌中，举着酒杯对着站在门口一言不发的光一挑眉一笑：“是光一啊，过来一起玩啊！”  
堂本光一黑着一张脸，他紧锁眉头看着摇摇晃晃向自己走来的人，狠狠的推开他递上来的酒杯，大力的关上了门。  
屋里的人被他吓人的气势吓到了，瞬间安静的只剩下呼吸声，堂本剛回过头扬了扬手对着一众人说：“都退下吧，被他搅得兴致都没了。”  
屋里的人以最快的速度逃离了现场，刚才还乱哄哄的屋子现在只剩下剛一人，他将酒杯放下，望着窗外无尽的夜色，脸上无可奈何的笑意，自言自语的说：  
“果然不记得我了啊！”

奈良城的城主闻名天下，与统治好坏无关，与私生活有关。  
“堂本城主啊，是个好城主，可是这风流的性子啊，要是不改，这奈良城早晚要易主的！”  
劝谏的人都排在了城门口了，堂本城主虚心接受，坚决不改，依旧夜夜笙歌。  
大家的担忧不是没有道理，尽管现在是太平盛世，上位者依旧要有居安思危，何况就算四周邻城大家一派和气，可是自家有着一位沉稳冷静的将军和城主形成了鲜明的对比，就不得不让人担忧未来奈良成会不会易主的问题，虽然大家都姓堂本，但是本家和分支还是存在着差别。

“你来了啊！”堂本剛抬起头看到来的人是堂本光一，脸上一闪而过露出了惊喜的表情，堂本光一坐在他面前，刚想开口便闻到了一阵淡淡的香气，他皱了皱眉，稍稍往后退了些，表情上是不加掩饰的不悦。  
“城主最近越来越荒唐了。”堂本光一眉头紧锁的说，他没有去接剛递过来的茶杯，故意忽略掉剛眼中有些受伤的尴尬，因为一想到他昨晚一定又是荒唐了一夜，不知道为什么，不愿意看别人和他在一起，特别是一想昨晚他和别人同床共枕，说不定还宠幸了某一位歌姬小倌，堂本光一的心中就升起了一股无名的火，怎么也压不下去。  
“该处理的政事我一样未落。”剛笑着将茶杯放下，轻轻把玩着，几缕发丝随着剛低头的动作掉了下来，遮住了剛的落寞的表情。  
堂本光一是堂本家分支的孩子，从小作为自己的伴读来到了奈良城，从见到光一的第一眼，剛就认出了他。  
可当他欣喜若狂的想要拉住光一的手的时候，眼前的少年却疏离的躲开，眼神中透出的全都是陌生。  
他不记得自己了，他果然不记得自己了。剛黯然的收回自己的手，在心中暗暗的安慰自己“没关系，我认识他就好。总有一天他会记得我的！”  
然而，剛用尽各种办法都没有吸引光一的注意力，堂本剛对于堂本光一而言仍旧像是一个陌生人，上课练武的时候在他身边，下了课便去找自己的小伙伴玩去了。  
剛有的时候很是羡慕光一的好友长濑智也，因为和他在一起的时候，光一总会露出非常开心的笑容，那笑容就像前世在他身边的时候露出的笑容一样。只是无论剛用什么方法吸引光一的注意力，好的坏的都试过了，认真学习获得师傅的表扬美滋滋的给光一看得时候，光一没什么表情，故意惹祸或者故意去找光一麻烦的时候，光一都不曾多看他一眼，反倒是因为剛越来越任性，光一看他的目光经常带着星星点点的不耐烦。  
“怎么办，我还欠你一条命，你连理都不愿意理我，我怎么把命还你啊。”剛总是一个人苦恼的自言自语着，既然他任性的特点已经在光一心中根深蒂固，他索性让自己破罐子破摔，万一哪一天光一看不惯自己的行为就一时冲动把自己杀了呢。  
剛美滋滋的每天声色犬马，而堂本光一除了对他不满的表情愈加明显外，并没有什么其他的举动。  
“作为城主，不是只把政事处理好了就万事大吉了，一言一行都会成为别人评价您的依据。”光一依旧皱眉看着把玩着茶杯一言不发的堂本剛，看着他兴致缺缺的样子想着大概是昨晚玩得太疯今天没了精神，一想到他昨晚和某个不知名的人神采奕奕的在床上翻云覆雨而现在面对自己反倒是一脸的倦怠，心中的怒火烧的更旺了，脱口而出的话也有些刻薄而尖锐：“难道在城主眼中，臣刚才说的话还没您手中的破茶杯重要？”  
堂本剛动作一顿，他将茶杯放了回去，笑了笑说：“私下的时候，光一叫我剛吧，这称呼听着很别扭。”  
光一显然没料到剛会说这么一句，虽然从小到大这句话光一听过无数遍，从小的时候软软糯糯“我可以叫你光一哥哥吗，你叫我剛就好啊！”到长大的那句“能不能不要城主、臣的互相称呼，直接叫名字不好吗？”  
对于这句话，光一像曾经一样，没有答应，也不曾拒绝，从小他就知道，这个像包子一样的小不点看自己的眼光带着浓重的热切，他总是缠着自己，总是问自己记不记得曾经的事情，搞得自己一脸懵的向父母询问过好几遍幼年有没有见过堂本剛，得到的答案是确切的否定，而当自己告诉剛自己以前从来没见过他之后，剛的眼中那种落寞看得光一心里莫名其妙一酸，没由来的非常难过，好像自己做了一件很严重的错事；长大后，剛依旧喜欢缠着光一，期初光一也没觉得有什么不妥，甚至他还有点高兴，这种高兴并不是因为自己收到了未来的城主的青睐，而就是一种发自内心的自己也说不出的开心与满足，可是随着老城主离世堂本剛即位的第一件事就是将自己这个完全不受重视的分支子弟封为大将军开始，流言蜚语便传入了他的耳朵，堂本剛生活本就风流，大家都说他以色侍人换取今日的荣耀，堂本剛对流言毫不在意，不代表光一对流言不在意，从小学着武士道成长起来的少年无法接受如此带有侮辱性的评价，他开始疏远剛，甚至为了撇清和他的界限，他开始故意不再给他好脸色看。  
“你不要再任性了！你是奈良城的城主，不是随便那位贵族家的少爷，如果你在这样荒唐下去，有一天兵临城下了，都不会有人来救你！”  
“fufufu，那光一会杀了我吗？”剛对光一的话似乎毫不在意，甚至不为所动，光一以为剛在开玩笑，可是看着他眼中认真的光，忽然有些语塞，不知道他为什么会这么问。  
“若是有一天兵临城下了，光一就杀掉我，然后带着大家抵御外敌好了。”堂本剛起身冲着有些茫然的堂本光一嫣然一笑：“这是我欠光一的。”  
看着堂本剛离开的背影，堂本光一有些愤怒，也有些不解，他不知道堂本剛的那句“这是我欠光一的”到底是什么意思，只是他的心从听到剛说出了那句“杀掉我”之后就像被一只手狠狠捏住一样，非常的难受。  
“城主，冈田先生来了。”  
剛将自己的表情调整好才进了屋，冈田审视的目光看得他有些发毛，但是他还是故作镇定的摸了摸自己的头发笑着说：“出了什么事儿了吗？”  
冈田准一看着他，半晌冷笑了一下说：“堂本城主现在的名声大得很，我怕要是再不来你就要被从这王座上拽下来了。”  
“要是连小准也这么认为，那我可真要以死谢罪了！”堂本剛从柜子里拿出了一个盒子递给冈田打趣道“能记下来的都在这里，希望早一天看到小准整理出来的书啊！”  
冈田翻看着盒子里写的工工整整的妖怪的记录，旁边画着栩栩如生的画像，看着这些画像，就像回到了前世与这些妖怪们相伴的日子，盒子里基本包括了所有的妖怪，唯独缺少了九尾狐一族。  
“剛，你欠他的，可以用很多方法来还，难道非要这样吗？”冈田摸着那也空白的纸张问道。  
“小准，上辈子他为了我而死，我欠他的是一条命，若是不把这条命还给他，我有什么资格再去爱他。”堂本剛的语气平常到仿佛在说一件日常小事，而不是人命关天的事情。

入夜，剛第一次没有招人相陪，而是一个人坐在廊下，静静的弹着三味线。这一世，他很少去弹三味线，每次弹三味线的时候，他都会想起前世的光一，无论是狐狸样子安静趴在他身边听他弹三味线的光一，还是少年样子安静坐在他身边弹三味线的光一，都会争先恐后的浮现在他的记忆中，而这些以及最后都会归于相同的一幕，便是光一在自己面前，碎裂成无数微光，消失的画面。  
三味线发出了刺耳的声音，相连想起的是熟悉的声音“今夜倒是安静。”  
剛吓了一跳，光一在站在月色中，俯视着他，剛很快就恢复平静，他别开眼抚摸着怀中的三味线，轻声的说：“光一相信前生今世吗？”  
身旁的人没说话，倒是坐在了他的身边。  
“前生今世什么的，都是骗人的。”好半天，身边传来了低沉的声音，就算不看他的表情，剛也猜到这个时候的光一一定是皱着眉头，认为自己有产生了什么莫名其妙的想法。  
“光一，我小时候听过一个故事，想说给你听。”没等到光一回答，堂本剛便自顾自的开口：“有一个阴阳师，捡到了一直小狐妖，以除妖为己任阴阳师竟然爱上了这只狐妖，狐妖也爱上了他，可是因为两个人始终处于对立面上，始终没有像对方表明心意，后来狐族向人族宣战，很多人都指责阴阳师不出战是因为他，说阴阳师因为自己本就不被别人允许的感情不顾整个人类的死活，可是就是这样，阴阳师也没有出战，他忍受着别人的嘲讽，忍受着别人的指责，其实他心里早就有了打算。”  
剛抬起头，望着天上的月光，忽然停了下来，月光静静的撒在庭院里，光一坐在他身边，就像曾经一样。  
“然后呢？”身边传来了闷闷的声音。  
“然后？”堂本剛笑了笑接着说：“阴阳师想自行了断，因为他没法对狐妖下手，因为他的确爱着他，他也无法背叛自己的责任，面对这种两难的选择，他选择了逃避，就在他下定决心的时候，狐妖来找他，狐妖已经看穿了他的打算，他为了让阴阳师活下来，为了让阴阳师不再背负那些指责，他背叛了自己的种族，他告诉了阴阳师对付首领的方法后，在阴阳师面前自己催动法力魂飞魄散了。”  
“你说，那只狐狸是不是很傻！”说完，堂本剛看着光一模糊不清的侧脸，笑着说：“我第一次看这个故事，就感觉那只狐妖很傻，他接近阴阳师本就是为了那场战争，他在阴阳师身边埋伏了这么多年，却被自己的感情毁掉了所有的努里，他想用这种方式让阴阳师记住他，阴阳师才不会记住他！”  
剛撇过脸去，已经是满脸的泪。  
“那只狐狸的确很傻。”好半天，身边传来了光一的声音“他明明可以带着阴阳师离开，去一个没人认识他们的地方，两个人好好生活。”  
剛一愣，他将脸上的泪抹去，看着光一的侧脸，有些颤抖的说：“如果光一是那只狐狸呢？”  
“大概，会杀掉阴阳师吧。”堂本剛看不清光一的表情，当听到他的声音的时候，他忽然感觉心中那个一直悬而未决的事情，忽然下定了决心。  
“光一，这城主之位被应该有你们那支来继承，我祖上篡权夺位，把你们那一支贬到了偏远的地方，所以，这个位置，本该是你的，你不想夺回来吗？”  
光一没有说话，也没有动，他一直静静的看着远方。  
堂本剛起身，忽然很想向曾经一样摸一摸光一的头发，但是他知道，眼前这个人，只是堂本光一，他不是自己的小狐狸，他不是自己的光一。  
“光一，今夜月色很美。”剛说完，便头也不回的离开了。  
堂本光一坐在那，鼻尖萦绕的是剛身上淡淡的线香味道，有那么一刻他自己也想知道为什么看到今夜的剛一个人安静的弹三味线没找人陪的时候自己的心都被狂喜冲破了，就像他不知道自己为什么那么讨厌剛对着别人笑，和别人说话，旁边陪着他人。

奈良城内一时流言四起，堂本剛放浪的行为本就引起大家的不满，再加上得知他的位置本不应该属于堂本家他这一脉而是应该属于一直沉稳持重的光一将军那一脉后，大家被开始蠢蠢欲动。  
而剛，依旧像以前一样，仿佛这一切都与他无关。  
堂本光一反了，他没有反应。  
堂本光一战无不胜，兵临城下，他依旧没有反应。  
堂本光一来到了他面前，也依旧是静静的坐在那，慢慢的喝着茶，就如同曾经每一次堂本光一来的时候一样。  
“待我喝完这杯茶，你在杀掉我好吗？我不想浪费了这么好的茶！”堂本剛笑着说，他轻轻的搅拌着壶里的水，动作娴熟，手连抖都没抖。  
将茶一饮而尽后，他笑着看着光一，平静的说“送我上路吧。”  
而堂本光一没有动，他拿起剛刚刚用过的茶杯，为自己倒了杯茶，慢慢的喝完后，看着茶杯上的狐狸图案说：“你的茶，还是曾经的味道。”  
剛笑着说：“这么多年，什么都没有长进，连泡茶的技术都没有长进。”  
“我一直在想你给我讲的那个故事。”光一看着手中的茶杯，自顾自的说：“你说，那个狐狸很傻，我却认为那个阴阳师也挺傻的，其实他是不信任那只狐狸，他认为他们总会兵刃相见，而狐狸一定不会手软。”  
剛笑着说：“其实狐妖骗了他，他为了让阴阳师心安，骗阴阳师狐族已经厌倦了战争，唯有族长一直坚持主战，但是其实，狐族并没有放弃，后来只是因为族长的死和狐妖的背叛，群龙无首，输了战争，那只狐妖，成了狐族的罪人。”  
光一也笑了：“你怎么知道那只狐狸不是心甘情愿成为狐族的罪人？”  
堂本剛一愣，他看着光一，但是面前的人依旧低着头没什么表情，堂本剛自嘲的想着一定是自己想多了。  
“阴阳师没有不信任狐狸，要不然他也不能在明明知道狐狸是九尾狐族的继承人后，依然让他在自己的身边。”  
光一将那个茶杯放在了剛的面前，而剛一直笑着看着他，仿佛死亡对他来说，是一种莫大的解脱，看着他现在的样子，光一很想告诉他自己并不想让他死去，曾经是，现在是，也许未来也是。  
“将军！”凌乱的脚步声打断了光一要说的话，光一转头看着因为等他等的着急过来看情况的手下，一个人看着活生生坐在那里的堂本剛，抽出一支箭就冲他射了过去。  
堂本剛闭上了眼睛，这条命，终于是还给了他的小狐狸。  
疼痛没有到来，反而是一片惊呼，堂本剛有些疑惑的睁开眼睛，却看见堂本光一跪在他的面前，胸口已是一片鲜红。  
“将军！”  
“滚出去！”堂本光一一声怒吼，手下不敢上前，堂本光一又吼了一声，进来的人不情愿的慢慢地退了出去。  
“为什么？”堂本剛呆呆的看着堂本光一。  
堂本光一慢慢的移动的离堂本剛很近很近，他伸出手，摸了摸堂本剛的脸，忍着痛绽出一个微笑说：“你的三味线，没有以前好听了。”  
“你……”堂本剛不可置信的看着堂本光一，磕磕绊绊的说：“你……记得？”  
“我不记得，但是我去找了冈田准一。”光一摁住自己的胸口，堂本剛扶住他，眼泪一滴滴掉在了他的脸上。  
“我从他那知道了我们曾经的一切，其实从见到你第一眼，我就有一种似曾相识的感觉，每次我冷落你，不理你，看着你和别人在一起，我都会很难受，我也不知道为什么。其实那大概是我喜欢上了你但是有不敢承认的感觉吧。”  
“后来，我听了你给我讲的那个故事，其实，当你问我如果我是那只狐狸要怎么办的时候，我并不想那么回答，可是仿佛有一个声音告诉我，如果这么回答的话，你会很安心。”  
“我只是没想到，你的安心，是下定决心，为我杀掉你，找了一个很好的理由。”  
“我去找了冈田，知道了我们曾经的一切，虽然我依旧没有前世清晰的记忆，但是有些事情却隐隐约约浮现出来，比如，我骗了你，但是我心甘情愿。你不也骗了我嘛，你明明知道我的身份，所以我们扯清了。”  
光一的声音越来越轻，但是他依旧笑着看着剛，他伸出手，艰难的擦掉了剛脸上的泪，安慰着已经说不出话的剛：“别哭啊剛，我怎么忍心看着你在我面前死去，前世是，这一世也是。无论遇到什么事，我都会冲到你的面前，保护着你，哪怕是为你而死。”  
“所以，乖乖的喝掉孟婆汤，忘记这些，重新开始你的人生。”  
“如果你真的想要还我这条命，那就请你，每一世，都来到我身边，这就足够了。”  
“我爱你剛，无论过去现在还是未来，每一世都是。”  
光一的手滑落，笑着闭上了眼睛。  
堂本剛擦干了自己的眼泪，他拿出自己随身的小刀，毫不犹豫的插进了自己的胸口，他躺在光一身边，蜷缩在他的怀里紧紧的握着他的手，安静的闭上了眼睛。

“您的那只小狐狸啊，魂飞魄散，就算转世投胎了，也没有上一世的记忆啊！”阎魔有些无奈的对着堂本剛说：“剛大人，带着上一世的记忆转世太苦，上一世心爱的人就在面前却完全认不出自己甚至对自己冷眼相待的苦，有几个能承受的呢，您就把这碗汤喝了吧。”  
一旁的孟婆端着一碗汤，也陪着阎魔劝慰着堂本剛。  
“他不记得我，我要是再不记得他，我怎么把我这条命还给他啊！”  
“无论有多苦，都是我欠他的。”

“光一，下一世，如果我们都忘记彼此，我们还能再相遇吗？我们会认出彼此吗？”  
堂本剛静静的想着，直到意识抽离。  
会的哦！奈何桥边，喝下孟婆汤前，不知道哪里传来的熟悉的声音，仿佛再与谁做着约定，又仿佛只是一句闲谈的玩笑。

 

第三夜  
“按时吃饭，不要吃辛辣生冷刺激的食物，你的胃病是老毛病了，更要注意。”医生一边开药一边嘱咐道，堂本剛漫不经心的迎合着，大概是这种散漫的态度引起了医生的不满，只是从医多年，见多了对自己身体不负责的人，话到嘴边，也只化为了一声“啧”。  
堂本剛接过自己的病历本，客套的感谢了一下医生，关上门离开后并没有遵照医嘱去开药，而是直接走出了医院大门，甚至将病历本都扔在了医院门口的垃圾箱里。  
“怎么样？”在医院门口来接他的冈田准一迎了上去，堂本剛一脸无所谓的表情挥了挥手表示自己并没什么事便上了车报出了一家经常喝酒的居酒屋的名字。  
“喂，你昨晚胃疼成那样今天还要喝酒！”冈田一边开车一边想要劝说堂本剛打消这个念头，可是堂本剛一言不发的缩在座位上，冈田也只好由得他去了。  
“小准，并不是说搬了家就能摆脱曾经的一切。”好半天，堂本剛吐出一句话，冈田看着他拒人千里之外的抱着胳膊缩在座位上闭着眼睛，到嘴边的话转了个圈，都咽了下去。  
真特么想打那个贱人一顿！冈田狠狠的砸了下方向盘，堂本剛听到声音动了动，依旧沉默不语。

堂本光一结束了一天的工作拎着便利店的便当慢吞吞的回了家，走到楼下的时候，看到早上停在那里的搬家公司的车已经开走了，想来自己空了好几个月的隔壁这次是真的要来一位新邻居了。  
想着拿点什么去拜访一下新邻居的思绪被阵阵痛苦的呻吟声打断，光一这才注意到前面不远处的电线杆下面坐着个人，正痛苦的呻吟干呕，声音在寂静的晚上显得有些无助。  
光一将便当放在地上赶紧跑了过去，看到他的第一眼愣了一下，这是今天自己的那位病人，因为和自己同姓，他记住他的名字，他刚想问问他是不是又是胃不舒服的时候便问道他身上散发的浓重的酒味儿。  
这人也太不在乎自己的身体了吧，本来就有很严重的胃病，还喝了这么多酒，怕是嫌自己命长吧。  
尽管心中吐槽无数，但是作为医生还是不忍心将他扔在这里，他一边将他扶起来轻拍他的背一边问道：“堂本桑，您家住哪，我送您回去。”  
“前面那栋楼……三楼……”堂本剛断断续续的说，不长的几个字里伴随着阵阵干呕和呻吟。  
前面那栋楼不就是自己家？三楼？不会这么巧吧，这家伙居然是自己的新邻居？堂本光一的疑惑伴随着堂本剛用要是拧开了自家隔壁的房门得到了证实，看着他跌跌撞撞进了屋冲进厕所疯狂的吐了起来，本想甩手离开的堂本光一却站在门口没办法完成转身开门关门回家的一系列动作。  
我毕竟是个医生，不能见死不救对不对。堂本光一一边安慰着自己一边进了堂本剛家，家里的东西还在箱子里乱七八糟的推放在不大的客厅，他进了卫生间看着吐完的堂本剛扶着马桶难受的呻吟，想将他抬起来放到床上，可是一想到他刚搬来想着也没有休息的地方，便将他拖到了自己家。  
堂本光一，一个严重洁癖的人，将自己浑身酒气还在不停反胃的人，放到了自己的床上。他把自己这一系列完全会被好友吐槽的行为归结为：睦邻友好，关心病患。  
“来，把药吃了！真是的啊！明明嘱咐过你的！”堂本光一扶着堂本剛将药吃下，随着药效的发作，堂本剛的表情稍微舒缓了些，他迷迷糊糊拽堂本光一的被子睡着了。  
“为什么，加藤，为什么要这么做！”堂本光一端着温水进来的时候，便看到了堂本剛紧紧的抓着被子眉头紧锁的呢喃着，堂本光一有些手足无措，他不知道是该把堂本剛唤醒还是就任由他这样，但是堂本剛的情绪很快就在睡梦中变得更加糟糕，他一边念叨着那个“加藤”的名字，眼角不停的滚落出泪水。  
这可怎么办！堂本光一在床边呆呆的看了一会儿，想了想握住了他紧紧抓着被子的手，像哄小孩子一样笨拙的说：“不哭哦，不哭哦，我不会离开的！”  
也不知道是自己絮絮叨叨的声音起了作用还是刚才的噩梦做完了，堂本剛竟然慢慢平复了下来，无意识的抽出堂本光一手中自己的手翻了个身睡着了。  
堂本光一看着卷着被子圆滚滚的一团，长舒了一口气。

堂本剛醒来的时候，看着外面顺着窗帘缝隙射进来的阳光，他扯出一个讽刺的微笑，还以为自己能露宿街头然后在估计中胃病发作而亡，没想到竟然躺在床上甚至没有每次宿醉后伴随而来的胃痛。  
堂本剛毫不在意自己到底睡在那里，他掀开被子光着脚走出去打算向收留了自己一晚的好心人道个谢推开房门就闻到了早餐的味道。  
自己已经多久没闻到过早餐的味道了，堂本剛站在房门口闻着淡淡的粥味儿，就看到端着早餐的堂本光一。  
这不是昨天那个医生吗？  
“你醒了！”堂本光一将盘子放到了桌子上，摸了摸自己软趴趴的头发小心的说：“吃饭吗？”  
剛好笑的看着眼前这个收留了自己反而更想客人的有些无措的主人，他拿过放在沙发上自己的背包，一边在里面摸一边说：“谢谢你啊堂本医生，谢谢你收留了我一晚，早饭我就不吃了……”说完递过去几张福泽谕吉说：“谢谢哦。”  
堂本光一看着自己面前随着剛的手上下摆动的福泽谕吉，脸色瞬间变得非常难看，他无视了堂本剛在半空中抖啊抖的手，将他拉过来摁在了餐桌前将勺子塞进了他空出来的手中，然后自己坐在一边赌气的吃起了饭。  
堂本剛看着光一赌气的样子，摇了摇头将钱收了回来，拿过勺子安静的吃起了饭，他已经很久没有吃过热气腾腾的早饭了，第一口进入胃里的时候堂本剛竟然有一种想哭的冲动。  
“我是你的邻居。”旁边的人冷不丁的来了一句。  
“哈？”堂本剛叼着红豆馒头抬起头，大大的眼睛先是疑惑然后是了然，他点了点头说：“那就请多关照了，光一桑。”  
堂本光一不太好的脸色因为堂本剛对他称呼的变化缓和了一些，而这一点点的变化也没逃脱剛的眼睛，他一边吃饭一边偷偷打量着堂本光一，也偷偷打量着这件屋子。  
“你下次不要在这样了，你的胃真的经不起折腾。”堂本光一看着堂本剛，这人嘴不大可是每次都塞一大堆东西，看着他蠕动的三角嘴，堂本光一忽然觉得自己这一餐普通的早餐也变得非常好吃了。  
“光一桑，我的身体我自己清楚哦！”堂本剛咽下了最后一口馒头，一边擦嘴一边说“谢谢你的早餐哦，不过你最好还是离我远一点比较好哦！”说完便拿起自己的包准备离开回到对门自己的家里去。  
堂本光一看着自家大门打开，对面大门关上，他一时没搞懂堂本剛说的那句离他远一点到底是什么意思，总不是什么危险人物吧，  
堂本光一眼中浮现出堂本剛大大的眼睛和有些瘦削的脸，忽然脑补出堂本剛圆鼓鼓的脸的样子。他心中随之萌生了一个自己都吓一跳的计划。  
“就这么办了！”堂本光一一般收拾碗筷一边愉快的哼着歌，自己都不知道自己为什么要这样做。  
堂本剛回到了自己家，看着一片凌乱的房间，他也没什么心思收拾，直接躺在了连防尘布都没撤下去的沙发上，他翻出自己包里的一张报纸，上面加藤和也的照片与自己的照片放在了一起，只是自己的头上写着硕大的“抄袭”字样。  
他将那份报纸扔在一边，任凭自己躺在灰尘满天飞的屋子里，迷迷糊糊间脑海中竟然出现了隔壁医生傻傻的脸，堂本剛迷迷糊糊的嘟囔了一句“真傻”便睡着了。

“你新邻居怎么样！”长濑一脸八卦的凑了上来“是不是大美女！”  
“是个男的！”堂本光一没好气的瞪了他一样，“还是我的病人！”  
“你一天病人那么多，居然还能记住病人长什么样，可以啊堂本医生！”长濑笑嘻嘻的打趣道，堂本光一懒得再和他纠缠，甩开他先他一步进了自己的办公室。  
“早啊！”同一办公室的城岛茂从报纸后面抬起了头，打了个招呼后将报纸放下，笑着说：“刚才中居副院长来了，说要让你加入一个什么项目，年轻真好啊，总会有无尽的可能！”  
堂本光一本想礼貌的客气一下，可是当他看见桌面报纸上那张熟悉的脸后，所有的话都变味了实际的动作，他一把拿过那张报纸，看了起来。  
报到的内容很简单，无外乎是著名作家堂本剛一直以来的作品都是自己的助理加藤和也代写，而现在小助理再也无法忍受脾气喜怒无常的堂本剛的压榨，把事情公之于众，一时之间对加藤和也的同情和对堂本剛的谩骂充斥了所有媒体的重要板块。  
“这种事啊，真真假假，以前不是有个画家也被人污蔑抄袭，后来发现是别人的恶意诬告想要还原事情真相的时候，那个画家已经自杀了，人都死了，道歉还有什么用。”城岛茂看着堂本光一目不转睛的盯着那条新闻来来回回怕是读了很多遍，插嘴道，说完见一向礼貌稳重的堂本光一依旧直愣愣的盯着报纸仿佛周遭的一切都不存在一样，他也只好先离开去做手术了。  
不可能！这绝对不可能！等下！刚才城岛说什么？自杀？堂本光一想起剛了无生气的目光和玩世不恭祸害自己身体的态度，他啪的把报纸拍在桌子上。  
“我绝对不允许这种事发生!”堂本光一大吼一声，把进来通知他要开会的小护士吓了一跳。

“哦，是你啊！”堂本光一以为堂本剛不会给他开门，没想到居然敲开了，堂本剛依旧穿着早上离开时的那件衣服，屋里一片黑暗，连灯都没开，堂本光一打开了灯后，发现客厅里放着的箱子就和昨天一样。  
“你吃饭了吗？”堂本光一被灰尘呛的打了个喷嚏，揉了揉鼻子看着剛的背影小心的问。  
“没！”堂本剛扔给了他一个单音节后便有趴到到了只有床垫子什么都没有的床上，留给他一个背影。  
“那你要不要去我家吃饭，我做了生姜烧，我做的生姜烧特别……”好吃两个字还在嘴里没说出口就被堂本剛打断了“没什么事光一桑就回去吧，今天我没喝酒，不会晕倒的！”  
堂本光一被顶的一时哑然，好半天，他才开口：“我看到了那条新闻了，我相信你不是那样的人。”  
堂本剛懒洋洋的做了起来，眼中充满了讽刺望向堂本光一“光一桑，你真是有趣啊，能把陌生人捡回家，也能相信一个你完全不了解的人。”说完站起身想要将堂本光一推出去，奈何一天没吃饭的人怎么也推不动平时监视效果显著的筋肉人医生。  
“人的直觉是很准的，我相信你不是那样的人。”堂本光一一把拽住堂本剛的手，强迫的将他拉倒自己家，像早上一样将他摁在桌前，命令道“吃饭！”  
堂本剛有些无语的看着堂本光一，他想着这人真的是固执的可怕但却不是什么坏人，他实在是没什么胃口，也只好象征性的随便吃了两口。  
“你今晚在我家住吧，你家现在也没法住人，明天我休息，我们一起收拾一下。”堂本光一一边吃饭一边说着，完全没去看堂本剛的表情“无论发生什么事，生活是自己的，谁都可以抛弃自己，只有自己不能抛弃自己。”  
堂本剛停止了咀嚼，他静静的看着这个不过才认识了两天的医生，他鬼使神差的点了点头，然后就在他马上要拒绝的前一秒，堂本光一愉快的像哄小孩子一样摸了摸他的头：“好乖好乖！”  
堂本剛冲着堂本光一翻了个白眼。  
幼稚！

堂本剛穿着堂本光一的新睡衣坐在客厅看电视，每个台的新闻都在不遗余力的播报着他的新闻，堂本光一洗完澡出来便看见堂本剛抱着腿将下颚放在膝盖上，安安静静的看着电视里的主持人评价他有多么多么无耻，多么多么可恶。  
“睡觉吧！”堂本光一拿过遥控器将电视关上，轻轻拽了拽堂本剛的衣服“你住床上，我住沙发。”  
“好！”堂本剛点了点头，他笑着对光一说“晚安”然后关上了门。  
堂本光一躺在沙发上，半晌，一墙之隔的卧室，传来了压抑的哭声。

不知不觉，堂本光一与堂本剛做了好几个月的邻居，这几个月，堂本剛鲜少出门，除了堂本光一每天拉着他过来吃早饭吃晚饭外，也就是冈田准一过来了。压榨助理让助理代笔的事情随着时间的推移微微有些褪色，加藤和也控诉自己的那些才华都被堂本剛压榨完了怕是也写不出什么好的作品了。  
“过分！”冈田准一给剛念完了最新的消息，气氛的将报纸摔在了茶几上，而剛只是瞟了一眼报纸，懒洋洋的说：“小准不要再在我身上浪费时间了，赶紧再找一个好的作者吧。”  
冈田沉默不语，堂本剛知道他这人固执，就像他那个每天看着他吃早饭晚上看着他不让他出门喝酒对门的邻居一样，堂本剛看着窗台上摆着的那个巨丑无比的陶瓷摆设没由来的笑了起来，冈田顺着他的目光看到了那个摆设，不禁笑了起来。  
“光一桑真的是一个有趣的人啊！”冈田由衷的说，他由衷的感谢堂本光一，不过是萍水相逢的邻居，却能对这样照顾，要是剛身边都是这样温柔又善良的人，大概也就不会发生那样的事情了。  
一想到此，冈田便暗暗下决心，剛如此信任着加藤和也，也不遗余力的指导着他，而加藤和也骗取了剛的感情，骗取了剛的信任，又狠狠的伤害了剛，有朝一日，一定要让加藤和也付出代价。

“剛！”敲门声准时响起，堂本剛眼睛一亮，跑到了门口，冈田看着剛的背影，心中一会悬着的大石头也放了下来，至少从表面上看，剛不再像以前一样自我放弃，至少现在，他的眼睛里有了光芒，他的脸上有了笑意，他有除了自己以外愿意接触的人。  
“冈田君也在啊，要一起吃吗？”光一探头看着站在客厅的冈田问道，冈田准一摆了摆手，与两个人告别。  
走到楼下，夏日微风中，从开着的窗户里传来了阵阵笑声和剛打趣的声音，冈田抬着头看着楼上，也开心的笑了起来。

“剛！”收拾好之后，剛窝在沙发上玩起了光一的游戏，光一小心翼翼的坐在他身边，似乎斟酌着要怎么开口，剛看了他一眼后暂停了游戏，有些奇怪的问道：“怎么了？”  
“那件事情，我想，如果你愿意的话，我认识一个很有名的律师……”光一吞吞吐吐的一边说一边观察着剛的表情，果然，在听到光一的话后，剛脸上的表情变得有些冷漠，他摇了摇头说：“算了吧。”  
“可是，背负着自己没做过的罪名，不是一件很痛苦的事嘛？”堂本光一有些不解的说“剛，总会有证据证明加藤和也撒了谎，你也可以摆脱骂名从心开始写作的。”  
“我已经不想写了光一桑。”堂本剛猛地站起来冲着光一喊道：“不要私自为我做决定！”说完怒气冲冲摔门而去，留下一脸委屈的光一。  
剛大力的摔上了门，然后脱离般的跌座在门口，事情最开始发生的时候，他多么迫切的希望有人能够站出来对他说，我相信你，曾经自己的粉丝书迷一夜之间都变成了谴责自己的毒针，他从愤怒到悲伤到绝望到麻木，他失去了抵抗的力气，他像一只鸵鸟一样希望逃避着，他希望这件事可以随着时间的推移被人们遗忘。  
光一的话，狠狠的撕开了他的伪装他的逃避，将他暴露于这件事情之上，他害怕，他自己也不知道自己在害怕些什么，是怕自己再次出现在公众面前被人指责，还是怕自己没有勇气面对自己辛辛苦苦指导倾尽心血的加藤和也。  
“剛！”敲门声打断了他的胡思乱想，光一在门外轻轻的说：“你今晚的药别忘记吃。”  
堂本剛靠在门上，光一站在门外，两个人隔着一道门板，彼此无声。

堂本光一本打算永远不再提这件事，只是当剛一口又一口的吐着血被推进手术室时候，只是在自己看到了堂本剛的诊断书的时候，他决定，就算是剛一百个不情愿，就算是剛会怨他，他也要坚决的这样做。  
“我怎么了啊！”醒过来的剛看着坐在自己身边一脸严肃的光一问道，昨夜胃疼的要死，自己在失去意识之前把电话打给了光一，接通后自己还未来得及说话便失去了意识，醒来后便躺在了这里。  
“胃病犯了，你是不是又忘记吃药了。”堂本光一半张脸被口罩遮住，也恰好的掩饰住他的情绪，他摸了摸剛的头发“总是这么不听话！”  
剛往被子里缩了缩，没有吐槽光一像哄孩子一样和他说话，反倒是乖巧的软绵绵的说：“那我以后乖乖听话，是不是就不会胃疼了。”  
“嗯！”光一毫不犹豫的点点头。  
“没骗我！”  
“没骗你！”光一大力的点头，然后轻轻的拍了拍剛的手说：“你好好休息一下，我一会儿还有场手术，完事了再来看你。”  
剛点点头，乖乖听话的闭上了眼睛，  
光一几乎是逃一样的逃出了病房，他在下了口罩，在众人差异的目光中，在走廊里泣不成声。  
“胃癌晚期，没有治愈的可能了！”中居正广的话宣判了剛的结局，他是胃病方面的专家，诊断是不会有错的。  
怎么会这样！堂本光一呆呆的坐在办公室，连城岛茂进来他都无动于衷，他终于让堂本剛的脸变得圆鼓鼓的了，他终于让堂本剛重新展露了笑颜，他还没看够堂本剛写的奇思妙想的故事，他还没听够堂本剛胡乱哼着的歌。  
他没还没来得及鼓起勇气对他说一声：我喜欢你。  
那个人的生命，却已经走向了倒计时。  
堂本光一拿起电话，拨给了一个倒背如流的号码，他语气坚决的说：“木村先生，那件事，拜托您了。”  
冈田走进病房的时候，装睡的堂本剛已经靠坐在床上望着窗外，他看着冈田明显哭过的脸，笑着说：“小准，别这样！这是早晚的事，我不是说了吗，我自己的事，我自己最清楚！”  
冈田沉默不语的坐在床前，好半天才找回自己变了调的声音：“堂本光一以为你不知道，让我不要告诉你。”  
剛fufufu的笑了起来，笑的眼泪都出来了，他摸了摸自己的眼角，一边平复着自己的呼吸一边说：“这家伙，在我面前也掩饰的很好，不擅长说谎，真的是难为他了。”  
“要告诉他吗？”  
“不要！”堂本剛想都没想答的坚决“我想看看他会瞒着我到什么时候，看着一个不擅长演戏的人表演，不是一件很好玩的事情吗？”  
冈田看着一脸小恶魔表情的剛，心里有些难受，这两个人，明知道对方都在骗自己，却配合着对方，把这场戏演了下去。  
堂本剛积极配合接受治疗，虽然他经常在堂本光一面前念叨无法吃布丁了好难过啊，但是堂本光一却从未心软。  
“我想带你去一个地方。”堂本光一拿过一套西装递给堂本剛，堂本剛抬起头，大眼睛里盛满了疑惑，一边打趣着“光一要和我求婚吗”一边嘻嘻哈哈的穿上了西装。  
只是他没想到，目的地是法院。  
堂本剛有些抗拒，他坐在车里没有动，堂本光一也没有强求，他静静的坐在车里，静静地陪着剛。  
“剛，别生气啊，我只是想让你在……不想让你一直背负着这样的名声……”堂本光一打破了沉默：“逃避不是解决的办法，无论结果是什么，我都会和你一起面对。”  
堂本剛打开了车门，堂本光一以为他要离开，没想到他绕到了自己这面，拉开了自己的车门对自己说：“你走不走。”  
漫长的庭审过程，堂本剛一直带着浅浅的笑意，他每次的发言的最后都会看着旁听席上的光一，他没有最后的判决结果，似乎结果的好坏对他来说已经不重要了。  
收到判决结果的哪一天，各大媒体犹如从前一样热闹，主人公依旧是曾经的两个人呢，只是风评截然不同了。  
光一和冈田都没有理会这件事，因为剛的病情更加严重了。  
“光一，过段时间，我要出国住一阵，这件事情解决了，我想去国外换换心情，然后回来重新开始。”  
光一想拒绝，因为他现在经不起折腾了，可是看着剛眼中的申请，他明白了他此举的含义。  
“在国外也要照顾好自己，别忘了吃饭，还有吃药……”光一说不下去了，他蹲在剛面前咬紧牙关，不想在剛面前哭出来，剛笑着摸了摸光一的头发，笑着说：“干嘛这样，我又不是不回来了！”  
“要回来哦！”光一拉住剛的手，看着剛的眼睛认真的说。  
剛笑了，点了点头。

冈田回来的时候，带着剛的一封信和剛最爱的一条水晶手链。  
“他说，遇见你，是这一生最开心的事情。”  
光一买下了那间公寓，他坐在沙发上，静静的读完了那封信，他将这封信和那条手链放在了茶几上，对着他们轻轻的说：“欢迎回家，剛。”  
“光一，原谅我的任性，不想让你看到我被病痛折磨的样子，我们初遇的时候我是以那样糟糕的姿态出现在你的面前，我不想离开的时候也是以这样的姿态离开。  
在我生命的最后的时光里，我总是在过一个梦，我一会儿梦见我是阴阳师，你是一只小狐狸，后来你为了我死去了。有的时候有梦见我是城主，你是我的将军，你为了挡下了一箭。无论是那样的我和那样的你，你总是在最后对我说，剛，不论什么时候，我都会保护你的。  
我总是感觉，这也许是我们的前世，要不然，我怎么会在最糟糕的时候遇见那么好的你，这一世，你又一次保护了我，你带着我走出了深渊，你让我知道，被人爱着爱着别人是一件多么美好的事情。  
没错啊光一，我喜欢你！最喜欢你了！  
光一，我写了很多歌，放在我我是的抽屉里，我在想，如果有来世的话，我想成为一个音乐人，我想把我们的故事写成一首首的歌，唱给你听。  
可是我自己太寂寞了，要不就和光一组成一个组合吧，你作曲，我写词怎么样！  
我们说好了哦！”  
“我答应你了哦！”光一趴在装着乐谱的盒子上，轻轻的说。

 

第四夜  
两个少年局促的坐在宾馆的房间里，一时间房间里弥漫着尴尬的沉默。  
“看几频道？”带着眼镜的少年拿着遥控器率先打破了尴尬的气息。  
“7频道吧！”带着棒球帽的少年眨着大大的眼睛说。


End file.
